Love Is Eternal
by Serum Patfey
Summary: Sequel to There Is No Such Thing As Too Old For Sex. When Harry's birthday is coming up, you'd think that he's going to have an age crisis. Of course, Draco is the one freaking out. Again. Dom!Harry, Whiny!Draco, Random!old lady. HPDM. T for slash.


_A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! And of course, JK! This is the sequel to 'There Is No Such Thing As Too Old For Sex', which was Draco's bday-fic. This is a little less funny than the other one though. Creds to arwenjanelilylyra for betaing._

_Disclaimer: My birthday is on the October 25th, which means this is not my birthday nor my characters._

**Love Is Eternal**

Harry was awoken by the feeling of someone tickling him. He recognized the long, slender fingers sliding up and down his stomac,h and he opened his eyes with a smile plastered on his face. His emerald green eyes met stormy grey ones, causing the smile on his mouth to widen.

"Morning gorgeous," he said as Draco nuzzled his neck. When Draco tried to say something back, it simply sounded muffled against Harry's skin and he laughed out loud from the vibrations. The laughing made Draco look up; he had a smirk on his face though.

"You're old."

Harry blinked.

"No, I'm not," he said, and sat up. "Just because this is my thirtieth birthday, it doesn't mean I'm old, Draco." Draco rolled his eyes.

"But look at your hair!" Draco started rambling, "it's thinner than it was before; and you have these small wrinkles around your eyes when you smile; and your cheeks are unshaved and-"

"I cut my hair _two_ days ago; everyone gets those wrinkles when they smile; and what? Seriously Draco, it's just because _I haven't shaved yet_." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's behaviour. Always. _Always_. He was _always_ like this! He even told Ginny when she was here last week that she had gained weight and looked older. Poor Ginny looked like she was about to cry!

"But…but..." Draco said, before Harry cut him off.

"Yes? What Draco? So what if I'm old anyway? You're going to leave me?" Draco shamefully stared down at the sheets. Harry smirked. "Now go make me some coffee."

Draco stared at him.

"Harry James Potter, are you bloody _mental_? That's totally against my morning routine!" Harry raised his eyebrows. "First I go up, then I shower, then I dress, fix my hair, fix my hair again, if necessary I fix my hair _again_, and _then_ I can make coffee."

"Stop being silly," Harry said and stared tiredly at the blond beauty with a frown covering his pale features. "I want coffee. It's my birthday. _I _and I _alone_ shall decide who will do what." Draco mumbled words under his breath, but finally stumbled out into the kitchen. Harry smirked smugly. He honestly hadn't expected Draco to make coffee for him.

He lay back against his soft pillow and sighed, waiting for his smoking hot coffee. But it never came. Harry sat up.

"Draco!"

No answer. He stepped into his pink fluffy slippers and hurried out into the kitchen. No coffee was standing on the bench._Not again_. Harry sighed. Voice the word "birthday" and it was over. He put on some clothes before running out of their flat and out on the street, a strange feeling of deja-vu blossoming up inside of him.

"Draco!" Harry screamed again, looking around at the street. Muggles were staring at him like he was crazy – he probably was: he had heard insanity rubbed off and after years with Draco…well, Draco wasn't _that _sane – but he continued to search for his husband. This time though, Draco did not come out from the little shop across the street, but instead Harry found him sitting on a bench in the nearest park.

"Draco, where the fuck did-"

Beside Draco sat an old woman, gazing up at him with big brown eyes, with that dreamily expression that Luna so often wore. She gave him a toothless smile before patting Draco on the shoulder. Harry was transfixed by the hairy blemishes covering the old lady's chin, but came back to reality as the lady spoke, her grey hair swinging a little in the wind, the green hat almost falling off.

"I believe this young boy belongs to you," she said and hawked. "He is a very fine boy, this Draco Malfoy." Harry stared at the woman. Draco had been gone for what? 20 minutes? And he was already best friends with an old lady with scary blemishes? Harry shook his head. Sometimes Draco was just too much.

Draco huffed. "I certainly am _not _a young boy! I am in fact, thirty: I'm old and stiff!" The lady ignored Draco – or Harry thought she didn't hear him, which was weird since he practically was screaming in her ear – and smiled another toothless smile at Harry.

"My name is Jane. You must be Harry." She offered her hand and he shook it carefully. She obviously was a Muggle since she didn't stare at the scar on his forehead. "Now _you _dear boy," she turned to Draco, "are not old. _I'm _old. You can still move your body in every possible angle you want," she turned to Harry and twinkled with her eyes with such force that she reminded him of Dumbledore, "or need."

Harry blushed.

Draco just sighed and stared down at the ground. "But even if I'm not old _now_, I _will _be in a few years. I don't know what to do. Maybe I'll just sit here with you, Jane, and feed the pigeons for the rest of my life."

Harry felt a little hurt by him not being mentioned in Draco's plans for the future, but shrugged it off as he saw the look of pure agony on Draco's face. Before he could fall down on his knees and tell Draco that he'd _always _be there for him, to love him, watch him when he slept, or just generally stalk him, like Edward Cullen – Draco had this weird crush on Robert Pattinson that Harry mostly ignored, but could use to his advantage every now and then – though, Jane took Draco's hand and blew a single strand of blond hair that was covering his eyes out of the way.

"The difference between your life and mine is that you have someone to share it with. You and Harry will grow old together while I will sit here alone. The important is that you hold on to your precious love and keep it alive until your hearts stops beating, and beyond. Harry will always be there for you, no matter how many grey hairs or stiff limbs you will get in the future; because that is love."

When Jane finished, Harry noticed that Draco had tears in his eyes. He sniffed once and used his sleeve to dry them away. Then he hugged Jane and said thank you, though Harry only shook her hand, afraid of smelling like old lady-perfume when he and Draco had hot birthday-sex later. When they walked out of the park, surprisingly, it wasn't raining. It was cloudy though. _Bloody England weather _– Harry entwined their hands and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Jane was right, you know," he said.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "About what?"

"I will _always _be there for you, no matter what."

Draco let go of Harry's hand and flung himself into Harry, arms hard around his torso. He could hear Draco sniff again and kissed Draco hard on the mouth.

"I love you, Harry," Draco whispered against his lips. "And I always will." Harry smiled back and leaned forwards, whispering into Draco's ear.

"Jane was right about something else, too." Harry pulled away and eyed Draco's body with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?"

"You _can _move your body in any possible angle you want, and right now, I have some great birthday sex-fantasies that need to be fulfilled."

Draco smirked back and took Harry's hand again, dragging him all the way up to their apartment, so hard that it hurt Harry's arm.

No protests were made.


End file.
